Medabots
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: Three Medafighters battle side by side to be the best. R+R!
1. More Medabots

"Cheer up Kyle, you'll like it in Tukihama." Kyle's mom said, 14-year-old Kyle squatted next to an engine he was rebuilding for $400, it was his first salvage and rebuild job he'd gotten ever since moving to Tukihama. "Yeah, sure mom." Kyle said. He slurred these words as he tightened the last screws in place. "Hurry up Kyle! You're going to be late for school!" his dad called. Kyle checked his watch, swore softly, and then raced across the garage. Snatching his wallet, his backpack, and his skateboarding gear from a stool he raced towards the open garage door. Slinging his backpack over one shoulder he jumped on his skateboard and swerved around his dad, racing down the driveway of his family's good-sized mansion. A few minutes later he reached Tukihama middle school. Kyle was dressed in jeans, a light blue skateboarding t-shirt, and sneakers. He was about to go in the front doors when he noticed a wide circle of students on the blacktop area. Nudging his way towards the middle he saw a trio of students off to one side, a black snake-like Medabot stood before them. On the far side a big gang of nerdy looking students wearing slacks, white button-down   
T-shirts, and massive glasses with spiral designs on the lenses. A Medabot resembling an abstract model of a graduating senior in robes and hat stood before the gang of students. "It's the President of the Student Council, he NEVER comes out for Medabattles." Kyle heard murmurs of these words in the crowd around him. "So, can your Medabot back up your mouth? Or is it still figuring out how to walk?" The President taunted, and the Medatrainer of the Cobra-like Medabot went ballistic, "Basilisk, tear that Mr. Teach apart!" The Medatrainer, whose name was Cole, yelled. The referee leapt into the ring and yelled, "I officially declare this a submission match! The first Medabot to stop the other from functioning wins! Medabots, Robattle!" Basilisk darted at Mr. Teach and they fought furiously, in the end Mr. Teach hit the Basilisk with a fiery shot that destroyed Basilisk and the charred remains of the weak Medabot spiraled across the arena before dissolving into a vibrant blue light. The defeated Cole, accompanied by his two cronies, raced into the building crying. The Robattle dissolved as the bell rang and everyone scrambled to make it to class. Almost everyone had on Medawatches and Medabots with them. Kyle was continually bullied and made fun of. He went with the flow, until after school. [Later, you know you can kick their butts in a straight fight.] he thought, but that stopped right after school. He was skateboarding home at a leisurely pace, since it was the weekend. He was fuming over how many people had made fun of and bullied him. He was about to turn the corner for home when the pavement beneath him erupted and threw him facedown onto the grass. Groaning, he turned over and realized his assailants were three "hardcore" Medatrainers in black leather. "Hmm, whadda we have here?" The unofficial leader sneered, then snatched Kyle's wallet from the sidewalk. "Thanks for the cash kid." He joked, and then sneered again, moments before he flew forward onto the pavement. His cronies followed suit. Framed in the sunlight was a pair of girls about Kyle's age. The first had short brown hair that just went past her ears; she had cold gray eyes and full, pink lips. She wore jeans, tennis shoes, and a black tank top. The second had long brown hair worn in long curls; she had warm brown eyes and thin, pink lips. She wore a blue tank top with a green emblem depicting "Spunky" across the front and jeans, with black tennis shoes. "Back off asswipes," the first girl said, leaning down to pull Kyle to his feet, "You okay?" Kyle nodded and the second girl stepped forward, raising her fists. "This is your first, and last chance, Rita Shoujitsu, to back off and just leave." One of the other guys said. "Yeah right." Rita shouted, and became a whirlwind of punches and kicks, and the three thugs ran away. "Thanks." Kyle said, eyeing Lisa more warily. She had the build of a street fighter. "I'm Kaylynn Shoujitsu and this is my sister, Rita." Kaylynn said, smiling warmly. "Question, where's the nearest Medashop" Kyle asked. "Why do you ask?" Rita said. "I have some asses to kick, and if I'm going to get by, I'll need a Medabot, a couple powerful ally's too." Kyle said, then realized he'd said too much. Rita and Kaylynn exchanged smiles, then Kaylynn said, "It's two blocks that way," waving to her right, "Can you come back ASAP, we want to show you something." Kyle nodded, taking off down the street. In the space of ten minutes he reached the Medashop and walked inside, the place was crammed with Medaparts and the like. The clerk looked up from the magazine he was reading, mumbled a greeting, then turned back to his magazine. Kyle saw a poster of the latest Medabot on the wall. It pictured a tall, knight-like Medabot in black armor. It wore a crimson red cape and it's eyes were emerald green. In it's right hand it held a steel sword. On it's right forearm was a single, round black barrel, labeled "Bazooka." On it's left forearm were a pair of smaller barrels labeled "Submachine gun/Shotgun". Above its head were the words; "Black Knight" and Kyle knew this was the one for him. He took a price slip and walked to the counter. "Yeah?" the clerk drawled, looking up. Kyle let the slip drop and the clerk's eyes widened. "Cash? Or Credit?" he said, stuttering. Kyle slapped down his cash and the clerk took it. He removed a large cardboard box from behind the counter, with a smaller one on top. "The big one is your Medabot, the smaller one is the complimentary Tool Kit." The clerk explained as Kyle raced out the door. He was half a block away from where he was supposed to meet Rita and Kaylynn when he noticed an old man struggling with a pair of large grocery bags. Being the gentleman he was, Kyle stopped and helped the old man with his bags. The old man deposited his bags in Kyle's arms with a grateful sigh, "My house is right there." The old man directed, pointing to a small house a little ways away. As Kyle carried the bags inside the man flipped on the lights. "Young man, I must thank you for helping me. As a token of my gratitude, I give you this medal, used for Medabots. It is the brain and soul of your Medabot, It is a beetle medal, the most powerful made. Use it well." The old man said, handing Kyle the medal. Kyle bowed and withdrew, meeting up with Lisa and Kaylynn. "You got a Medabot? Cool!" Lisa exulted, and they showed him their house, which happened to be right next to his. As they were about to show him something in the backyard when his mom called his name. "I'll talk to you guys on Monday." Kyle promised, and they nodded. Over the weekend Kyle put together his Medabot, dubbing it Blade. On Monday he walked into the schoolyard, wearing his milky white Medawatch. Everyone noticed this, including the three toughs who had tried to rob him. "You, me, Robattle, Submission." Kyle challenged, and the gray haired referee appeared, "Then it's official! I officially declare this a submission match! The first Medabot to stop the other from functioning wins! Medabots, Robattle!" The referee yelled. Kyle stabbed the transport icon on his Medawatch with his finger after inserting the medal, "Transport, Blade!" he shouted, and a blue orb of light appeared before him.  
  
(Next time, on Medabots)  
Blade kicks ass, and Kyle gains respect.  
(Review and tell me what you think!) 


	2. More Power

The blue orb of light exploded into Blade's ominous black form, his   
  
crimson red cape unfurling and blowing in the wind. "Perfect timing." Kyle   
  
said as he opened the back of Blade's helmet and inserted the medal into its   
  
access port. A tiny piece of metal flipped onto the medal to hold it in as the   
  
helmet closed again. "Whoa, cool..." Blade's voice floated from the helmet   
  
as he drew his sword from its sheath. "I like." Kyle said proudly. Across the   
  
ring was Kyle's opponent, whose name was Victor. His Medabot, a   
  
LandRanger, which resembled a racecar, idled impatiently before him.   
  
"Fighters ready? Medabots, Robattle!" the referee yelled. "LandRanger! Use   
  
your Blast Cannons!" Victor screamed. A steel hatch on top of the nose slid   
  
back and a pair of small five-barreled cannons rose up. "Blade! Dodge it!"   
  
Kyle replied as the cannons opened fire, miniature mushroom clouds of dirt   
  
and cement flying up in a series of lines that rapidly fanned out in Blade's   
  
direction, who nimbly leapt aside. "Shotgun blast!" Blade yelled, raising his   
  
left arm in LandRangers direction. LandRanger avoided the shot and raced   
  
away and Blade followed. With its well-responsive steering LandRanger   
  
veered around the Soccer Field, avoiding Blade's attacks while its Blast   
  
Cannons tried to draw a bead on Blade. Blade timed his aiming and blew out   
  
the Left Front tire on LandRanger. A smaller wheel lowered from the chassis   
  
to balance LandRanger as it headed straight at Blade. "Doomsday Attack!"   
  
LandRanger yelled in its robotic tone, small hatches which covered tiny   
  
missile launchers flipping up. The cloud of a dozen mini-missiles flew   
  
upwards, each projectile equipped with three stages of propulsion. The first   
  
stage, or booster stage, was made to push it out of the launcher and a little   
  
ways into the sky, then fragment. The second stage, or flight stage, was   
  
made to maneuver the projectile into position, then fragment. The third   
  
stage, or impact stage, was designed to push out the greatest amount of   
  
power in the shortest amount of time to hit the target with the actual payload,   
  
also wired with high explosives for maximum explosion. The downside was   
  
that the Medabot firing the missiles needed to be stationary for them to   
  
impact, otherwise the guidance chip in the missiles would go bananas. Just   
  
one of them caused great damage to a Medabot, but a dozen? It was what   
  
people referred to as "Overkill." "Blade, counter it with your own rockets!"   
  
Kyle shouted. "No. I have a better idea." Blade said. Kyle eyes narrowed in   
  
anger as Blade turned the missile launcher mounted on his right forearm not   
  
on the rising missiles, but on LandRanger. Kyle understood now, Blade   
  
meant to blast the LandRanger so the missiles would disarm and miss.   
  
"Rocket Launcher Attack!" Blade cried, a rocket shooting out of the cannon.   
  
It detonated below LandRanger, throwing it off. A small hatch near what   
  
would be the cockpit flipped open and a Medabot medal flew out, clattering   
  
against the pavement. "Functions Ceased! The winners are Blade and Kyle!"   
  
the referee yelled as the crowd roared its approval  
  
(Next Time, on Medabots)  
Its Rita's turn at the spotlight, but what's her problem with the boy who is to be her opponent?  
(Tune in next time to find out! Reviews wanted!) 


	3. Problems

(I apologize in advance to Baset: Huntress of the Night, and Pop Flower, for any humiliation this brings to you. I also apologize to any person who reads this named Greg.)  
  
  
Rita sat in a swivel chair in the basement of her family's house, feet up on a   
  
wooden computer desk. She pulled her earphones on and punched a couple buttons on the   
  
small keyboard, and music thundered in her ears. Though the pounding music was   
  
incredibly loud, it did not conceal the tears cascading over her cheeks. She punched up   
  
the e-mail again. It read: Hey baby, I'm back in town. I thought we'd get together and do   
  
what you and I both know didn't happen before, so I wouldn't be lying anymore. Love ya,   
  
Greg. "Insolent Bastard..." Rita said softly, when the music abruptly was shut off and the   
  
headphones yanked away. For a moment Rita thought it would be Greg, but it wasn't, it   
  
was Kaylynn. "Are you trying to make yourself deaf THIS early in life, Ri?" Kaylynn   
  
said, frowning. Rita moved to close the e-mail but Kaylynn stopped her. "HIM?! THAT   
  
LITTLE BASTARD! HE'S GOT SOME NERVE!" Kaylynn screamed, all too close to   
  
Rita's ear. "Ow..." Rita said, rubbing her ear slowly in hopes of stopping the ringing.   
  
"The bastard...what WAS it that he did that made you so sad, and every single guy in   
  
school call for, "Rita, Sex Goddess"?" Kaylynn asked. Rita's glare silenced her. "Oh my   
  
god, you didn't..." Kaylynn said, stepping backwards. "No, but everyone in town thinks   
  
so." Rita said bitterly as she got up and walked over to the door to her basement   
  
bedroom, slamming it shut. Then, Kaylynn had an idea. She slid into the computer chair   
  
and punched up her e-mail account. "Please let Kyle be on...please...please...Yes!"   
  
Kaylynn shouted to absolutely no one. Quickly she invited him to a private chatroom and   
  
within seconds he had entered, the conversation went as the following  
  
* * *  
  
OnlineHost: Black Knight Kyle has entered the chatroom.  
  
Kaylynn of Darkstorm: Kyle? It's me, Kaylynn.  
  
Black Knight Kyle: Yeah? What's up?  
  
Kaylynn of Darkstorm: It's about Rita; do you know the guy in this picture? I'm   
  
uploading it now.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaylynn quickly went to Rita's supposedly secure digital photo file and uploaded   
  
a picture of Rita and Greg at an ice cream parlor.  
  
* * *  
  
Black Knight Kyle: Yeah, that's Greg Harikuma.  
  
Kaylynn of Darkstorm: YOU KNOW THAT LITTLE BASTARD?!  
  
Black Knight Kyle: Yeah, "that little bastard" was my best friend in my hometown. I hear   
  
he moved back to Tukihama for some reason, said something about some girl he wanted   
  
to see.  
  
Kaylynn of Darkstorm: that girl is Rita!  
  
Black Knight Kyle: umm...and that's bad...why?  
  
* * *  
  
Kaylynn quickly explained the situation to Kyle.  
  
* * *  
Black Knight Kyle: Ohmigod...THAT LITTLE BASTARD! Now I'M going to kill him!  
  
Kaylynn of Darkstorm: The only way to settle this...is a Robattle between Lita and Greg!  
  
Black Knight Kyle: *fake British accent* Capital Idea!  
  
Kaylynn of Darkstorm: He DOE'S have a Medabot, doesn't he?  
  
Black Knight Kyle: Yeah, a Sharkkan.  
  
Kaylynn of Darkstorm: Good, I'll set it up, we'll talk later, k? Later!  
  
OnlineHost: Kaylynn of Darkstorm has left the chatroom.  
  
OnlineHost: Black Knight Kyle has left the chatroom.  
  
OnlineHost: umm...anybody out there?  
  
(Ok, so the plan is in place, and Greg is going down. Tune in next time on Medabots!) 


End file.
